No More PMSing
by icedragongurl
Summary: Seras is taking a shower thinking about things that being undead blesses her with and then she gets a surprise visitor guess who! Alucard/Seras completed Now continued with... You're What?
1. Chapter 1

No more PMSing

Disclaimer**: unfortunately for me the only thing I own of Hellsing is the DVD Box Set (I WANNA GET A WALLSCROLL!) **

Author: **icedragongurl**

Anime: **Hellsing**

Rating**: PG-13 for Period talk**

Summary**: Seras randomly taking a shower and talking to herself about things she was grateful for not having to deal with now being undead Alucard/Seras oh yeah and Alucard shows up in her bathroom! (Oneshot)**

Part: 1**/1**

The young orange haired undead turned the knobs in her shower on, she had just come back from a Ghouls Massacre. While her blood-drenched clothing was in the wash she figured the least she could do was tend to her small wounds and wash off. She had her black towel wrapped tightly around her as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was a mess. After endless nights of no sleep it had managed to take a toll on her body, there were bags under her eyes.

A bruise was forming around her left eye from where a fellow Hellsing Soldier had accidentally elbowed her in the face. She was still contemplating whether or not it was even an accident in the first place! She grumbled to herself as the mirror was steamed up from the hot water. She undid her towel draped it over the shower top and leapt into the shower.

The tension in her muscles faded instantly, the warm water rushed over her body and cleansed the dirt and blood from her pale skin. She bended down and snatched up her Venus razor and propped her leg up on the bathtub ledge. She muttered foul curses under her breath as she tried her very best to not nick herself this time. She didn't understand how she was undead yet her hair grew at a regular pace!

She bit her lip as a slight stream of blood streamed down a cut on her leg. She was going to need to grab a bandage for that. "Good god…this is so bloody annoying" she pressed her hand against the cut and slowed the bleeding down. She washed the remaining blood remnants off of her hand and finished her shaving. " I don't see why I have to still bloody shave! These razors are every woman's enemy! Well that and their period. Thank god that I don't have to deal with THAT anymore! Couldn't imagine having to buy tampons and pads for all eternity. That would wrack up one hell of a bill! That's one of the many upsides of being undead"

She hadn't noticed the eyes that were watching her from the mirror; the blood red eyes gave her a look of confusion and interest. Alucard had absolutely no clue why his fledgling was taking a blade to her own skin and inflicting such unnecessary pain upon herself. What was this… period she was talking about? Intrigued beyond point of reason (not that Alucard had a sense of reason in the first place) he took shape in the bathroom and stood leaning against the wall in front of the see through shower. She hadn't noticed him at all yet. She just kept talking to herself about Periods and diets and shaving, until he let out a soft cough to indicate his presence.

Seras let out a shriek and if it hadn't been her master she would have sprayed them with the removable showerhead! That doesn't mean she didn't react… she tugged the towel down, slipped on her soap, and crashed to the shower floor. She let out a groan of pain, and Alucard gazed down at her in amusement. "Was the little show deliberate or accidental because either way it was hilarious." Seras glared at him angrily, "GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" Alucard frowned, "I want to know why the devil you're cutting yourself deliberately." Seras fell back to the floor on her face. She sweat dropped and shook her head, forgetting for the moment that she was in all her glory. Holding up the razor she showed him it, "We women grow little hairs on our legs and underarms a lot like you men, except we women don't like to be hairy as an ape so we shave the hairs off, we aren't hurting ourselves we're getting rid of those annoying hairs." Alucard nodded showing he understood, "And this… period… is it some arch-villain?" Seras blushed bright red.

She didn't want to be the one to explain to her master what a period was. Unfortunately, if she didn't he would ask Sir Integra and that would not be pretty at all. Seras sighed in exasperation, this was not how she wanted to spend her evening! Then it dawned on her again that she was in the nude in front of her master. She shrieked again startling her master; she pelted her soaps and shampoos at him. "GET OUT! I'M NAKED MASTER! DON'T COME INTO A LADIES BATHROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

Dodging all of the items thrown Alucard smirked mischievously before vanishing. Seras was breathing deeply as she was out of breath; from now on… she was bathing with a swimsuit on and keeping her inner thoughts to herself!

Owari


	2. Chapter 2

No more PMSing

Disclaimer**: Nope I don't own nada … well my DVD box set and manga/anime collection I do own but besides that nope nada**

Author: **icedragongurl**

Anime: **Hellsing**

Rating**: PG-13 for Period talk**

Summary**: Due to a wide demand of continuing I have decided to continue. A disgusted Integra, confused Alucard, an embarrassed Seras, and a grossed out Walter. What more can I say? (No longer a Oneshot)**

Part: 2/**3**

Seras let out an annoyed snarl as she got out of the shower, even if her master was hot looking! It didn't give him a right to barge into her bathroom! While she was in the shower! NAKED! She dried her hair and combed it out of any tangles it may have had. Her legs were shiny and smooth, her hair soft and shimmery, any trace of ghoul blood gone. Smiling to herself in pride, she wrapped her fluffy, soft black towel around her chest and opened the door.

Only to fall back on her ass in fright, there right in front of the previously closed door, was Alucard. His arms crossed and a smirk playing on his face. "It seems that my presence sweeps you right off your feet, eh Police girl?" Seras glared at him and stood back up all the while adjusting her towel. For some reason it felt as though she wasn't covered at all. "Shut up Master. What do you want?" He sat down in the chair by her table and kicked his feet up on top on the wooden table.

"You never answered my last question." Seras popped in her Avril Lavigne CD and pressed play

"_I just watched her make the same mistakes again and again_

_What's wrong what's wrong now?_

_Too many too many problems_

Doesn't know where she belongs 

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobodies home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_There's no place to go_

_TO dry her eyes_

_Broken inside"_

Alucard quirked his eyebrow, the lyrics in the song was ironically a lot like Seras Victoria. She was trying to dodge that question; he had no clue what was embarrassing about it. She glared at him, "Close your eyes master!" "Why?" "CAUSE I WANNA GET DRESS!" He huffed in annoyance and closed his eyes, not that he couldn't see anyways. He watched through an extra eye that she hadn't seemed to notice. She pulled her tight black shirt on and then her faded denim jeans. She glared at him. "I know you were watching me!" Alucard gave a look of hurt reproach "I have no clue what you're talking about

"Open your eyes 

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong Be strong now_

_Too many Too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobodies home_

_It's where she lies broken inside_

_There's no place to go No place to go_

_To dry her eyes _

Broken inside"

Alucard frowned at his fledgling, "So are you going to answer my question or not?" Seras blushed a bright red. She really didn't want to explain this to him. "Errmmmm… let's just say, a human female has something once a month for four days where blood comes out of them and it cleans out their insides for the new month, if the woman is pregnant also called Carrying a child within the womb. She doesn't have her period. During a period woman wear Pads to soak up the blood or tampons to do the same job. That's what a period is okay? You happy now? That's one of the more embarrassing subjects I'd rather never have to talk about again!"

Alucard gave her a look 'that's all it is?' "All you had to say was menstrual cycle, after all they had that back when I was a human. They must have changed the name over the decades." Seras froze in shock. She had to explain that to him even though he already knew! "ARRRGHHHH! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING MASTER!" Alucard was confused "How am I annoying?" "Because you just embarrassed me!"

" Her feelings she hides Her dreams she can't find 

_She losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobodies home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken insides_

_There's no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside_

Lost inside"

The song ended and started a new one. "Is there any particular reason you played that song Police girl?" Seras looked up from her excavation for a pair of socks, giving him a look of what-the-hall-are-you-talking-about? "You know exactly what I'm talking about Seras. That Song just a second ago, the one about being broken" Seras paused to think and then she realized what song he was talking about. She laughed "No, although I love that song that's why I played it. I feel like that song explains how I feel.inside." She smiled a small weak smile at him.

"I guess you might call it my favorite song all around." For some reason inside of him was a spark of sympathy for the girl instead of that coldness that he usually felt. "Oi, police girl." Seras looked up again from her sock drawer, "Nani?" "Don't be an idiot. Hellsing manor is your home. There will always be someone here for you. SO don't get all depressed". Seras's eyes went wide for a moment is realization of what he said, a small smile crossed her lips but then she smirked evilly, "Don't think I won't tell Integra that you barged into my bathroom while I was in the shower and that you asked me what a period is."

"He did what?" came a voice from the door way, Seras and Alucard blinked and both of their heads turned to where it had come from. Integra stood there infuriated with a folder clenched in her fist. Alucard was suppressing the urge to whimper in fear at the terrifying looks in his masters' eyes. Seras didn't actually mean to tell Integra but she enjoyed seeing her Master squirm. "Absolutely nothing-" Alucard started but was cut off by Seras "He came into my bathroom while I was in the shower. Asked the most idiotic questions. Not to mention embarrassing! HE asked me what a Period was!"

Integra's left eye was twitching and her vein in her temple was pulsing like crazy. She was tempted to shoot Alucard in the forehead with her pistol even if didn't kill him. "Erm it wasn't that terrible sure it was horribly embarrassing but please don't kill him Integra-sama" Integra smirked so evilly it almost would have made Alucard proud if it didn't scare the shit out of him. "No I have an even better punishment for him… you get to do all the cleaning for Walter for the rest of the week"

Alucard leapt up in anger "ME DO CHORES LIKE SOME SERVANT!" Integra glared at him so angrily that he immediately backed down. "Either that… or I can think of something much much much worse for you" he flinched, shrugging in both indignation and defeat he headed out to find Walter all the while cursing about idiotic self centered women.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **No more PMSing

**Author:** icedragongurl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing, I wish did, if I did then Pip wouldn't have died! cries

**Chapters:** 3/**3**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Alucard is suffering from the menial tasks being appointed to him. What happens when Seras finds him in a grumpy mood and doesn't make the situation any better? Official Alucard/Seras chapter!

The black haired nosferatu cursed under his breath as he scoured the dirt covered inside of the oven. He was annoyed beyond belief, first he was forced to reorganize the library, and then he had to wash dishes and dry them, make her tea, wash the floors, and now clean the stoves! An all powerful master vampire shouldn't be forced to do servants work! All because he had been mischievous, curious, not to mention BORED out of his MIND!

He took smug satisfaction in having ammo to tease the police girl with. He took a brief pleasure in pestering her, all because of her lame retorts or annoyed exclamations of protest. Alucard scowled as he started to back out of the now shining inside of the stove. When he's given a job he does it to the best of his capabilities. Not calculating the distance to raise back to his full height and the roof of the stove, he slammed his head into the stove roof.

He sat on the floor rubbing the top of his head, a stifled laugh caught his ears and he glowered at the stove in front of him, "What is so funny Police Girl?" she stopped laughing and just weakly chuckled, "I never thought that the almighty Master Alucard would be defeated so easily by a kitchen stove." The vampire was covered from the fingertips to shoulders in black soot, and his face was just as dirty. Alucard was thankful that he was smart enough to have removed his extra attire before he had started cleaning.

Hence, why his coat, vest, hat, glasses, gloves, and his neck tie sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He swiped the damp towel that the fledging held out to offer him and started cleaning his face. Afterwards when he raised his head to look up from the towel he glared at the girl. She flinched slightly but managed to hold her ground. "Uh, is something wrong Master?"

He scowled and shook his head no, simply to return to his trademark smirk. She frowned slightly "You still haven't apologized but for barging in on me like that." He headed to the refrigerator to swipe a quick 'snack' "Because I don't feel like I need to nor do I even want to." Just as his hand touched the blood pack Walter entered, "Get out of the refrigerator right now Alucard." The vampire sulked and did as told; sitting down at the island he gave Walter an evil glare.

"We're running low on blood packs right now so we need what ever we have left. No free-for-all buffet. Do you understand Alucard?" the nosferatu already planned on coming back when the 'angel of death' wasn't around and swipe one. "I've counted how many there are so you can't take one later. I'll know if you do." Walter said as if he had read the others mind. Seras smiled "Master can't slip anything past you in this mansion, can he Walter?"

The butler smirked, "Indeed, after working with and dealing with him for so many years, one might say that I know exactly how the vampire thinks." Alucard scoffed at the idea "I doubt it, you may have worked with me this whole time but you most certainly don't know what I'm thinking and how my mind works. No one ever will" Seras smiled "But he's gotten close hasn't he?"

The master vampire refused to confirm their suspicions although they were probably valid. Walter had set up afternoon tea for Integra and took his leave; an awkward silence took over the situation. Until finally Seras got up to leave, "You've got work to be doing, my presence is distracting you so I'll go to the shooting range now, Have fun cleaning Master."

Alucard made what seemed almost like a cross between a growl and a snarl. His annoyance was slowly reaching its pinnacle and the police girl was merely adding fuel to the fire. Not to mention that this was only day one…

(1 Week Later)

The dangerous, lethal, deadly, feared Alucard entered his chambers, too tired to even bother opening the door, he just phased right through. He dumped his stuff on his small wooden table and fell down upon the soft inside of his coffin and permitted himself to doze off. Right as he had managed to pass out he heard his master calling his name. Alucard's left eyebrow had begun to twitch in agitation, never before had Integra managed to annoy him so much.

He teleported himself through the shadows to the office of the current Master of Hellsing Organization, standing with his arms crossed and an aura that screamed of wrath, rage, and fury blanketing him. The blonde woman peered at him seriously from her sit at her desk, which has so large that when she had been younger he teased that she might get lost in it.

Integra lifted her head which had been resting on her hands that were intertwined as her elbows rested upon the desk. "I have a serious issue to discuss with you Alucard." The nosferatu glowered, "If it involves any sort of cleaning then I politely refuse." She gave him a scornful look. "Don't joke around, it involves Seras Victoria" now the vampire was slightly interested.

"What about her?" he asked in an uninterested voice. "She's been neglecting her duties." Now the interest diminished into nothing more then cinders. "It looks to me like she's doing everything you ordered her to do and then some." The woman slammed an open hand onto her desk in aggravation, "You know as well as I do that that is not what I was talking about!" "Then what are talking about?"

"She hasn't been feeding. And you know as well as I do that a starved vampire is certainly not a hell of a lot of use to me. You need to get her to feed, whether by force or some other means I don't care. Seras Victoria is being stubborn and that is going to hurt her as well as the team." He merely nodded his understanding and vanished back into the shadows from whence he came.

Alucard swore under his breath as he wandered the basement hallways just a bit before heading to his official destination. The young vampire was asleep on her back in her coffin, its lid up, her CD player was still playing songs but what ever they were saying feel on deaf ears, he paused to gaze at his fledgling. She was the most infuriating fledgling he had probably ever had, but she was the only one to catch his interest and to take a teeny place in his dead, dark heart. She let out a quaint little sigh and rolled over to her side. A sketchbook rested at her side, it was lying open just begging him to take a small peak in it, using his powers he managed to get from her without stirring her from her slumber.

He sat at her table and kicked his feet up to rest on top of the mentioned object. Opening her sketchbook she went through it to see what his talented little vampire had drawn. He was shocked at the likeness they held to the actual people; there were a few of Integra, Walter, or himself. Some were of them all together; the last one which was more or less finished all except for a few touch ups was what had managed to take his breath away, if he had been breathing that is.

It was of him from earlier that week when he had been sitting at the island with dirt stuck in some places he had missed on his face and a rather annoyed look on his face which was actually interesting on him. It was look looking at mirror of him. In the right hand corner was a small note obviously meant for him, 'I'm sorry that you got into trouble with Master Integra.' Then a word was crossed out but he managed to read it, she had crossed out 'love Seras' to place it with 'your servant Seras'.

He frowned again; he had been doing more frowning then grinning manically during the past week. She could be a pain in the ass sometimes, hiding her thoughts from others. He crouched down in front of her face which was masked with blissful rest; he leaned in so his mouth was inches from her ear and whispered. "Seras Victoria, wake up." When he got no response he did it a few more times until she instinctively swatted at her ear as if there had been some sort of fly buzzing around her ear. Then rolled over to lay on her other side, her back facing him now, Alucard was aggravated at her impudence and ability to be so dead asleep (no pun intended).

He brushed her hair away from the back of her neck and nipped it just strong enough to send her sitting right up. "GACK!" he sat on the rim of the coffin with a content smile, "So sleeping beauty has arisen yet again." She gave him an angry look "Don't do that ever again Master!" he leaned in to whisper in her ear "Do what?" he asked innocently, she shivered "Don't do that…" she said as she hurried to stand up only to be pulled back down by Alucards strong hand. He grinned evilly, then gave her searing kiss, forcing her lip to part and did as his master Integra had commanded, he force fed her. Her eyes went wide in disbelief she had nothing else she could do but swallow the liquid she had been so determined to never drink.

After he had finished he held the kiss just a bit longer, only to linger contently, until he pulled away and with a small smirk he said "That was payback for laughing at me in the kitchen." Seras was caught in a daze, the one thing she had dreamed of happening actually happened, minus the feeding bit that is. "If you continue to stop feeding then I will be forced to force you in that manner from now on." A shiver ran down her spine "Really?" she asked in a curious voice.

He smirked as his face was inches from hers again, "Really Really, have I ever lied before. By the way… you should have told me you were an amazing artist. Not only do you have an amazing figure but you've also got an amazing talent at artistry." Seras's eyes went wide and a blush colored her cheeks, "KEEP OUT OF MY STUFF!"

**END!**


	4. special extra chapter

No more PMSing

Disclaimer**: unfortunately for me the only thing I own of Hellsing is the DVD Box Set (I WANNA GET A WALLSCROLL!) **

Author: **icedragongurl**

Anime: **Hellsing**

Extra since it seems that everyone really liked this

Integra looked up from her papers at her butler "Yes Walter? How may I help you?", "It seems that we can't locate Seras or Alucard again." A sweatdrop rolled down the back of her head, she knew what was going down even though poor old Walter had no idea. "Don't worry about that they'll be back eventually" Walter nodded and left when he was gone she lit a cigar took a deep breath and muttered "At least I hope so."

Alucard frowned as Seras was trying to walk through walls unfortunately no matter how hard he was trying to teach her it was too no success. He could tell the reason was because she was too busy being distracted by something. "Stop." She looked up from where she had just fallen on her ass from running into the wall AGAIN. She gave him her innocent eyes which shone with tears about to be shed in frustration. He combed a hand through his hair, this was driving him to be on the verge of drinking, not that that would take care of anything seeing how he was undead.

"What's wrong?" she flushed and looked away "Nothing." Alucard glared at her, they weren't going to get anywhere when she had to be paying attention to her walking into the world of shadows and continuing through it. "I'm fine" a low snarl escaped him "Don't try to lie to me Police girl! I can tell every single one of your emotions! Now either pay attention to what I'm teaching you or leave my sights!!!" Her hands clenched tight and she stood. Instead of returning to her studies she took his offer and left.

Alucard collapsed into his chair and rubbed his throbbing temple, ever since those six months ago where he had force fed her she had started feeding on her own. Except she had become more jittery, and less focused. It was causing him to become more upset with her, he would rather her stop acting like such a school girl already.

Seras lay upon her bed beating her pillow while screaming in frustration, why was he treating her like this, what happened between since he had kissed her. She had avoided him as much as possibly but that was pretty much it. She didn't want a kiss and ignore relationship but that was what this was becoming and she didn't want that from him. When had she fallen for her master… she had no idea, but the biggest warning sign had been when she had first truly gazed into his eyes when he had first changed her. Her eyes fixed on the sketchbook; it was lying open on a picture of her master she had been working on.

Miraculously enough it was one of his more tranquil moments. He wasn't always such a madman as he was trademarked to be. Her hands clenched tight on the paper as she tore it out of her book and toss into the garbage. "He's a horrible person, doesn't even realize how badly he hurts me. " Stomping to her bathroom she slammed the door shut and turned the shower on and tore her clothes off just to feel the ice cold water pierce her overheated body. "I hate him! Why do I have to love him so much damn it!"

Alucard scowled as he entered his servant's room he found her in the shower, sitting on her chair again awaiting her return from her bathroom, he gazed upon her artwork again, he fingered the torn edges of paper, something was missing from her sketchbook. That was odd, she usually kept every single picture she had ever drawn. It seemed to be an obsession of hers actually. So seeing that a picture was torn out he couldn't help but sniff around. When he finally found what he had been searching for he returned to seat, and uncrumpled it. It was actually quiet beautiful, it shocked him that she would throw it out. He was sitting on a window seat, a big window before him, the window open and his one leg propped up, a soft contemplating look on his face, his bow undone, his shirt a little bit open. Probably the only moment he was ever peaceful. For once his life he didn't know what to do or say. Except when she entered it only got worse.

"Didn't you learn from the last time you broke into my room Master?!" Alucard put his hands up to protect himself "I only wondered where you had gone." She glared at him which shocked him, she has never acted so aggressive before "Well I was in the shower now I would appreciate it if you would leave my room, in fact I would appreciate it if you would leave my life altogether. I would appreciate it thanks." The sarcasm wasn't apparent in her voice so he figured that she must be serious saying that. Grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her away from her dresser to face him. "What do you mean by that."

She glowered up at him, "How about you let go of my hand before I scream for Integra." That didn't change a thing it only made his grip tighter. Great, so now he was going to kill her for speaking back to him, great, go figure after all her death wouldn't bother him even an inch. Alucard was drawn back by the fact she could even think such a thing! Leaning in against, forcing her back to be pressed against a wall, he leaned in to whisper in her ear "What makes you think I wouldn't care if you died." She froze instantly at the question, then she slapped him on the face.

His ordinary reaction would have been to hurt her, but it was Seras, so of course he wasn't going to do that to her. Instead he pinned both hands over her head and bared his fangs, "Don't be insolent Police Girl!" that was when he noticed her tears, had he hurt her? He hadn't meant to! Shit! "Why are you crying?" he asked gently as he loosened the hold on her hands. If she wanted to pull away she could but she didn't she sagged against the wall and cried. Oh shit! He hadn't meant to make her cry. He didn't know how to deal with a crying woman. So he did the only thing he could do, he held her against his chest as she cried.

It took awhile for her to stop crying, but when she did she pushed away from him to get her clothes and change in the bathroom. He sat on her bed and scowled deeply. Why the hell did he do that? He just wanted to know what was wrong with her, he hadn't planed on making her cry. When she came out she was wearing a blood red sleeveless nightgown with frills at the bottom of the gown. It was clear she wasn't wearing anything underneath and he swallowed with his eyes going slight wide. Her eyes had gone so cold and uncaring when she looked at him.

"Seras…what's wrong?" she snapped and slapped him again "YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG MASTER!" this time he didn't react to the slap but to merely place his own gloved hand onto his now stinging cheek. "I don't see what I've done wrong police girl." Her eyes shined with the attempt to spill tears again but she wouldn't allow it she let her rage control her instead. "I LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT AND YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE IT DO YOU!?" that really shocked him. She loved him? He never noticed, she always tried to hide her thoughts around him, except when she was in emotional turmoil. Everything her emotions and mind was ringing that her words were true.

With a smile that could scare the devil himself he tugged the girl onto his lap and gave a sudden strong kiss that stole her breath away from her and left her gasping for sustenance she didn't even have a need. When she looked at him she was shocked to see such a passionate love reflected in those beautiful crimson eyes. "Master?" he smiled a softer smile and nodded "Do you love me?" he paused and then chuckled softly before giving her a kiss upon the forehead "perhaps I do, it seems like it." She smiled softly from emotional exhaustion and curled up against him "I'm glad to hear that."

He laid her onto her coffin in a more comfortable position before removing his hat, glasses, coat, gloves, boots, and bowtie before cuddling up behind her, resting his arm over her stomach, watching her slowly drift to sleep. "Just rest Victoria when you wake up I shall still be here." She yawned and her small dainty fangs glistened in the candle light. She was so cute sometimes. "Thank you Master" she murmured beginning to doze off as he used the shadows to extinguish the candles in the small room. "It's Alucard, Seras Victoria, call me Alucard." A smile crossed her sleep drunk face. "Thank you Alucard." Then she fell asleep and Alucard lowered the coffin lid as he began to join her in her slumber. The last thing that crossed his mind was what a surprise Walter was going to get in the morning when he came to awaken the sleeping vampiress.

…I think there's going to be another special but I don't know when I'll get around to it.

end

for now

I know that everyone enjoyed the other parts so I decided to show you how their relationship may continue… enjoy


	5. No More PMSing AGAIN!

**Author Note: **I've rewritten No More PMSing, but I would like my old readers to be able to review it again if they so choose to. So I'm going to post it all over again as a round two. Just go to my profile and look for No More PMSing Again. As simple as that. Let me know what you think!


End file.
